


Hunger

by butterflybrigade



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Hurt 10K, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: "If I couldn’t control myself right now and the kid didn’t come out of this alive, it wouldn’t be my fault."





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> No specific season! Just a little tension that came to mind. I kind of wish there was more 10k/Murphy stuff.

Dammit, I’m _hungry_.

Already promised Roberta that I wouldn’t do anything, but it’s been so long. I haven’t had the chance to eat for days, being that I was never let out of anyone’s sight. Warren had always been the one to inconspicuously sneak him some sort of meat-which didn’t fulfill his need- but it at least left him satiated. They both know their temporary solution wouldn’t last. He needed a _heartbeat_.

At this point there was only that kid around. He was going to die soon anyway… why not just. I needed to cut it out. I have worked so hard to gain their trust and I wasn’t going to waste it now. They would all be back to square one. Me in a chain. Our group would most likely attempt to kill me to avenge the kid.

The kid always kept his distance, even when they first met. It made me suspicious if the kid had seen him chowing down on some worthless son of a bitch that Roberta let me have. Warren’s softness kept me from getting the kid.

If I couldn’t control myself right now and the kid didn’t come out of this alive, it wouldn’t be my fault. It would be Roberta for knowing the state that I was in and still letting me be alone with the wounded kid. It made sense from a warrior’s perspective. Don’t want a wounded soldier to hold them back while they snuck into enemy territory. However, it wasn’t a good idea to leave that bleeding kid alone with a borderline zombie.

The kid sat up against a tree with his hand pressing against his side to stop the bleeding. I didn’t know until now that I could hear heartbeats. This kid was frantic and would pass out soon enough if he didn’t calm the heck down. His scent was too good to dissuade. Dammit, the kid needed to stop if he wanted to stay alive.

I didn’t realize I kneeled beside him until I felt his other hand push me away. I covered my actions the best I could.

“Easy there. You need to calm down.” I didn’t let him squirm from the grip I had on his shoulder.

“Let go.” He uttered but then curled in on himself because of the pain.

Oh it would be so easy to take a bite. He was weak and defenseless. Pitiful really. It wouldn’t be hard to forge a story to the group explaining that the kid ran away and a zombie got to him. It would so easy to convince them.

“Don’t do it.” It was a soft plead that I wasn’t expecting. This was definitely an opportunity that Warren wouldn’t kill me for. It was the final push that made my decision.

I guided the kid to the ground and straddled him to make sure he wouldn’t be able to escape. He thrashed and struggled to get away while I lifted his shirt to see the bullet wound. I exhaled in relief. It had been so long since the taste of blood pumped through me. My mouth watered at the thought of teeth in his skin.

There was a trace of remorse in the back of my head, but not enough to make me stop. It was a shame that it was the kid, but the wound would probably get infected later anyway.

“Just relax. It won’t hurt as bad.” I lied. I remember getting bit, and it hurt like a bitch either way. Hopefully the kid would pass out before I really got started.

I traced over the blood that oozed over his skin and followed its trail to the source. The kid was hyperventilating, his weak hands attempting to push me away. Sorry kid. Nice try.

I guided to flow of blood with my lips and tongue while my teeth grazed the irritated skin. The kid’s trembling breath vibrated into me, however I couldn’t seem to care. I wanted to take my time.

A shot flew beside my ear just as my teeth clung to his side. I growled to see the cause of the bullet to see the smoke of Roberta’s gun. I rolled my eyes as I felt the brat unwind into unconsciousness.

She ran to me and the sleeping kid with her gun facing down and a horrified look on her face. It turned to anger as she directed her attention to me. I instantly held my hands up in surrender as the gun pointed at my head.

“Wait!” I carefully brought my hand to my blood stained chin and spit out my get out of jail free card. I sent my hand toward Warren for her to see the small metal in my hand. I smirked as her gun lowered while she looked to me, and then to the kid again.

“You got the bullet out.” She stated, obviously not liking my methods. I grinned.

I wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

 


End file.
